The present invention relates to absorbent articles and, more specifically, to absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, training pants and incontinence garments which are intended to receive and contain fecal insults.
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, training pants, incontinence garments and similar items are well known in the art. Such absorbent articles conventionally include an absorbent material for absorbing bodily exudates and include a front portion disposed adjacent the front pelvic or lower abdominal region of the wearer, a rear portion disposed adjacent the rear pelvic or lower abdominal region of the wearer and a crotch portion interconnecting the front and rear portions of the article and disposed between the legs of the wearer.
Many such conventional absorbent articles, and diapers in particular, are typically secured about the waist of the wearer using fasteners which are releasably engageable, i.e., refastenable. Such articles also often include elasticized, longitudinally extending barrier flaps which are positioned along the upper inner thighs of the wearer and inhibit the escape of exudates from between the absorbent article and legs of the wearer. Such articles are also known to include waist flaps in either or both the front and rear waist regions of the article to inhibit the escape of exudates from between the absorbent article and either the front or rear pelvic or lower abdominal region of the wearer. It is also known to provide absorbent articles with various forms of voids or pockets for receiving and containing bodily exudates.
The present inventors have recognized difficulties and problems inherent in the prior art and in response thereto have developed an improved absorbent article having a flap and a spacer assembly. The flap is positioned in the rear waist portion of the article and forms a pocket while the spacer assembly is positioned proximate the pocket opening.
In one aspect, the present invention concerns an absorbent article which has a bodyside surface which is positioned adjacent the crotch and rear waist regions of a wearer when the article is in use and wherein the bodyside surface of the article includes a laterally central, longitudinal axis, e.g., a longitudinal centerline. The article comprises, i.e., includes but is not limited to, a backsheet, a liquid permeable topsheet attached to the backsheet and an absorbent structure disposed between the backsheet and the topsheet. A laterally extending liquid impermeable flap is disposed in the rear waist portion of the article and is fixedly secured to the article along a seam. The seam, which may be substantially U-shaped, extends between first and second terminal ends. The flap has a free edge which extends between the first and second terminal ends of the seam. The seam and free edge of the flap define the boundaries of a pocket which is formed between the flap and the topsheet and which has an opening extending between the first and second terminal ends of the seam. The article further includes a spacer affixed to the article. The spacer is disposed between the flap and the backsheet and is positioned proximate the pocket opening.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention may also include a second spacer disposed between the flap and the topsheet. One of the spacers may be positioned in proximity to the first terminal end, while the second spacer may be positioned in proximity to the second terminal end. The pocket opening may extend substantially laterally whereby the two spacers are disposed on opposite lateral sides of the longitudinal axis. The laterally central portion of such a pocket opening would be disposed between the two spacers.
The various embodiments of the present invention may utilize numerous different spacers. These different embodiments of the spacer may include spacers which include a plurality of discrete flap engagement surfaces and a plurality of discrete topsheet engagement surfaces. The flap engagement surfaces are disposed in contact with the flap proximate the pocket opening and are laterally spaced along a substantial lateral length of the opening. The topsheet engagement surfaces are disposed in contact with the topsheet proximate the pocket opening and are laterally spaced along a substantial lateral length of the opening. Such a spacer may take a number of different shapes including helical and folded planar shapes.
Alternative spacers which may be used with the present invention may take the form of a dynamic spacer which resiliently biases the flap away from the topsheet at the pocket opening. Such a spacer may be formed by a spacer which is formed by folding a material to thereby create a resilient hinge at the fold line of the material.
Other spacers which may be used with the present invention include spacers having a first element contacting the topsheet, a second element contacting the flap, a hinge connecting the first and second elements of the spacer and a biasing element which exerts a separation force between said first and second elements whereby the first and second elements bias the flap away from the topsheet at the pocket opening.
Yet other embodiments of the present invention may include a spacer assembly affixed to the article and disposed between the flap and the topsheet which has first and second arms. The first and second arms are disposed on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and at least a portion of each of the arms is disposed proximate the opening. Each of the arms also includes a laterally inward facing surface which, over a substantial length of the inward facing surface, extends laterally inward as the inward facing surface extends longitudinally forward. Such a spacer assembly may also include a laterally central portion which interconnects the first and second arms at a longitudinally rearward portion of the arms whereby the spacer assembly is a unitary spacer and is substantially C-shaped.
Still other spacers which can be used with the present invention may be formed with a resiliently compressible material or may extend through the pocket opening.
Additional alternative embodiments of the present invention may include a flap which is formed with a liquid permeable material.
An advantage of the present invention is that the spacer maintains a separation between the flap and the topsheet at the pocket opening. This maintains the pocket opening in a position adapted for receiving fecal insults. Fecal materials which are contained within the pocket are thereby removed from contact with the wearer""s skin while the article is being worn and reduces the opportunity for the fecal material to contact the skin or clothing of either the wearer or the caregiver during the removal of the article from the wearer.
Another advantage of the present invention is that those embodiments which include a spacer which dynamically biases the flap away from the topsheet at the pocket opening enhance the functionality of the flap for an active wearer. As a wearer moves, the absorbent article may shift relative to the wearer. This may cause the distance between the topsheet and the rear waist region of the wearer to vary in response to the wearer""s movements. By providing a dynamically biasing spacer, the flap opening can be automatically adjusted in coordination with the wearer""s movements and thereby inhibit the formation of a gap between the flap""s free edge and the wearer through which bodily exudates might escape.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that those embodiments including first and second arms each having an inward facing surface which extends laterally inward as the inward facing surface extends longitudinally forward, help retain fecal material within the pocket. The enhanced retention of fecal material within the pocket is due in part to the angled configuration of the arms which inhibits the forward longitudinal movement of the fecal materials already present in the pocket. The enhanced retention of fecal materials within the pocket is also due in part to the position of the first and second arms which enhances their ability to transfer forces between the absorbent article and the wearer. By transferring a larger percentage of forces between the wearer and the absorbent article via the first and second arms, such as when the wearer is in a seated position, the amount of pressure exerted on the fecal material contained within the pocket is reduced. This reduction of pressure on the void area of the pocket also provides the pocket with a greater ability to receive fecal insults.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that those embodiments employing a spacer formed with absorbent material provide a pocket with an enhanced ability to retain and absorb bodily exudates.